Christmas Time Joy
by Samantha Riccio
Summary: Yes people, I'm writing a Christmas story! And yes, it is two days late...I regret nothing though!


**So, I have decided to make a Christmas Story! Enjoy!  
**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

The Arcobaleno, and Bel, gathered all the children into the kitchen saying that it was very important.

"Are we in trouble?" Chrome asked them with big teary eyes.

"I didn't do it," The other kids said quickly in case they were in trouble.

Viper looked at them all oddly, why they thought they were in trouble, "You aren't in trouble…yet…" She said to the kids.

Luce cleared her throat, "We're going Christmas shopping next week so please write down a list of what you all want." She said with a big smile on her face. Oh how she loved Christmas time. They saved up all year just for this, and the day after Christmas they would start their fund all over again. A majority of the money came from the swear jar and whatever change they all had in their pockets. All in all they had a lot more than they did last year.

"You can pick out anything you want…Believe it or not this is Viper's favorite time of the year…she goes out with one of those Salvation Army donation tins and makes a profit off of that every year…" Lal said, picking at her lunch in disgust. She had no idea why she wanted a hamburger with cottage cheese and onions…but damn it tasted good…oh how she hated being pregnant.

The kids stared at them oddly, it wasn't because of the weird pregnancy cravings; it was because they never celebrated Christmas before. "What's that?" Fran asked for them.

Kyoya was the only one who seemed to know what the adults were talking about, "I want a dead Mukuro." He stated.

"No Kyoya!" Everyone shouted.

"Christmas is the one time of the year I willingly spend money on trivial things like guns and knives." Viper said glaring at Bel since he always wanted the most expensive knives.

"So we ask for anything we want?" Mukuro asked with a devious grin.

"You can't ask for world domination brat," Reborn said to the little boy as he bounced Aria on his knee.

Mukuro cursed under his breath, so close. "Kufufu, fair enough…come Ken, Chikusa; we will make our Christmas lists!"

* * *

That night Reborn and Colonnello brought in the Christmas tree while Lal and Viper were helping the children with homework and Fon and Luce were cooking dinner.

"Why are they bringing a giant tree into the house pyon? Aunt Luce is going to have a fit when she sees all those pine needles on the ground like that." Ken said.

Viper sighed, "Ken, that's the Christmas tree. We put all the presents under them and then on Christmas morning we all open our presents and have a nice relaxing day." She said. They didn't bother with the whole Santa crap, they didn't want their children believing in that stuff so they plain out told them how things went.

"Oh, not to mention you all get to open one the day before…but only one." Lal said, looking over Kyoya's math homework…it looks like he just put 'I'll bite you to death' on every question. "Kyoya, re-do this the right way or else I'll put you through my Spartan training…level twelve." She said.

Reborn winced, "Ouch level twelve always hurts like a bitch the first time." He said. In all honesty there was no level twelve…

Kyoya grumbled under his breath, took the paper, and then began to erase everything he put on it.

"Luce, where did you put all the Christmas decorations?" Reborn shouted to his wife when he and Colonnello got the tree up and ready to be decorated.

"In the shed out back," Luce shouted back as she cooked.

"Skull, go get the decorations out of the shed kora!" Colonnello shouted, sitting down next to Lal.

"When you all are finished with your homework you can help us decorate the house…well the inside…Fon is going to decorate the front lawn like he always does." Lal said, giving her approval for Chikusa's last homework paper. "Alright kid, you're done." She said to him handing the paper back and leaning into the couch.

Viper hummed and checked off Mukuro's homework, "You've been studying." She said to the boy, patting him on his head as she held out her other hand for the rest of Ken's homework.

Skull came in then, carrying three heavy looking bins piled on top of each other. He set them down on the ground gently next to the coffee table. "There, that's all the decorations for the inside of the house, the rest are outside ready for Fon." He said.

"After dinner we'll set up the tree," Luce said, coming in and whipping her hands on a dish towel. "Come on, it's ready." She said to everyone.

* * *

"So who is going to dress up like Santa this year?" Skull asked curiously. Every year one of them dressed up like Santa on Christmas Eve and day.

Reborn rubbed his chin in a thinking manner, "Well Fon did it last year, so he's out of the picture." He looked around the table, "This year let's go by who ways the most since Santa is a fat man." He smirked, his onyx eyes landing on Lal who at five months was starting to show her pregnancy greatly. "Hey Lal; you wanna dress up as Santa?" He asked.

Lal put her spoon down gently, "I was wondering when you would say that." She grinned at her friend, "I'll dress up as Santa, but you have to be an elf. Not just any elf, my own personal elf that does whatever I ask."

"Sounds good to me," Reborn said. "You have to let the kids sit in your lap though…if they can."

Luce glared at her husband, "Stop that Reborn. It's not nice." She chastised as she fed Aria.

"No, no Luce; its fine." Lal said as she went back to eating dinner.

"Kufufufufufu so Lal is going to be Santa?" Mukuro asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Mukuro, you don't know what Santa is." Bel said, slapping the boy.

"Hey, what's wrong with Fon and Colonnello?" Fran asked his mother.

Viper looked at the two; they seemed to be sharing the same memory… "They seem to be remembering the day Lal dressed up as Santa when we were teens… That was a funny day." She laughed as she too remembered that day.

Lal sighed and pat her stomach, "Ah I miss being able to fit into small outfits," She glared at Colonnello, "It's your entire fault I'm pregnant."

Colonnello pat her on the head lightly, "I'm sorry that you're pregnant but it does take two to make a baby." He pointed out.

Lal glared and stepped on his foot under the table.

* * *

Viper stood outside the largest shopping center in Italy with a Salvation Army tin with Chikusa standing in front of her.

"These young boys' parents are both in the Salvation Army, and he hasn't seen them since summer time; please have a soul and give money so that his parents can have somewhat of a Christmas!" She said to people passing by.

Some people put money in, and others just ignored her and went on with their shopping. Either way Viper was going home a happy lady.

Lal and Colonnello stared at Viper blankly; she was using their son to make money…? That was a new one even for Viper.

"You're never watching the baby." Lal said to her friend, snatching her son away from the purple haired woman.

Viper pouted, "But it'll most likely be cute! It'll make me a lot of money!" She exclaimed.

"No kora…we're taking our son…where are the others?" Colonnello asked looking around. Viper had taken all the kids out with her except Chrome and Aria, who stayed home with Luce.

"Running around the mall causing hell, since Chikusa's shift is over go find Mukuro and tell him it's his turn to make me money." Viper said, taking Lal's coffee and taking a generous gulp of it before giving it back to the pregnant woman.

The couple rolled their eyes and went inside to look for the devils.

* * *

Luce giggled as she hung up the mistletoe in places no one would expect them to be. Oh how she was going to enjoy this.

"Mama Luce, what are you doing?" Chrome asked the woman with big curious eyes.

Luce smiled down at the little girl and bent to pick her up, "I'm hanging mistletoe honey,' she said.

"What's that?" The young girl asked innocently.

The Sky grinned, she knew she was going to have to explain it to at least one of the kids and she wanted to see little Chrome's reaction. "Well you see mistletoe is special, do you wanna know why?" She asked the young girl.

Chrome nodded to show that she wanted to know.

"It's special because whoever is caught under it has to kiss!" She said, walking into the kitchen with the little girl.

"I wanna be caught under it with daddy!" Chrome said firmly, oh how she loved her daddy.

Luce smiled; it was great to have children around the house for holidays for once. She's been looking forward to this moment for a while.

* * *

Later that night Chrome found herself pointing out to her mother that she was under the mistletoe, and Mukuro was in her arms, so she had to kiss Mukuro!

Mukuro kufufufu'ed, whilst Viper just made a face of disgust and kissed the pineapple haired boy on the cheek before rolling her eyes and flipping off Reborn, who had wolf whistled,

Many other people were caught under the mistletoe that night, including Luce and Fran, she kissed the top of his apple and then shooed him off to the bathroom to clean up for dinner, Lal and Colonnello, a quick kiss on the lips and a fond belly rub that annoyed Lal, Chrome and Bel, Chrome proudly gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek which he returned just as proudly, and there was an odd moment when Mukuro was standing under the mistletoe alone…

* * *

Christmas Eve came sooner than usual for the large family and soon they found themselves sitting around the living room lazily sipping hot chocolate and tea as the kids looked around to see what present they wanted to open for their one gift before Christmas.

"I can't believe you're really wearing an elf suit, kora."Colonnello said to Reborn from his spot on the couch with his wife and Chikusa, who was sitting on Lal's lap.

Reborn was decked out in an elf suit, ears and everything!

"Hey, you're wife is dressed as Santa," Reborn commented, pointing to the pregnant woman.

Colonnello shrugged, "She doesn't have elf ears," He said, patting Chrome on the head when she jumped up onto the couch next to him.

"Shut up both of you, you're annoying the prince." Bel said, picking up Chrome and sitting down next to Viper.

"We have decided!" Mukuro shouted, jumping on the coffee table to get the adults attention.

"Get off the table ya little shit!" Verde shouted, throwing a pineapple at the boy.

"Oh, that's cold." Skull said, feeling pity for the illusionist.

"Alright, pineapples aside which gifts did you all chose? You all got at least one thing from each of us." Luce said, bouncing Aria on her knee.

"Let's not forget they got gifts from grandparents, aunts, and uncles as well." Reborn said, having gotten ten calls from his mother asking if they had gotten the gifts that she had sent.

The kids all held up their gift choices, to which the adults approved them opening and so they did.

"Time for bed you guys. You can finish opening presents in the morning when you all wake up," Fon said, shutting off his camera once the gifts were done being opened.

The kids, even Kyoya, complained slightly, but went to bed in anticipation of what they would get to open the next morning.

* * *

The next morning, once the usual morning sickness and breakfast was over the children ran to the living room to see what else they had gotten. The adults had decided on doing Dirty Santa, which meant that they only had to shop for one person each, which Viper was happy for.

"Who wants to go first?" Luce asked the children curiously, slowly rocking Aria so that she would go back to sleep.

"I think we should do it by picking a number…I already have the papers ready for them to pick." Verde said, holding up a hat with seven slips of paper.

And so one by one the kids went in and picked their numbers…well except for Aria who by default got the last number.

Needless to say the children were all pleased with the things that they got for Christmas, as well as the Arcobaleno and Bel.

"Hey Luce, what are those gifts over there?" Skull asked, pointing to a group of gifts that lay un-touched under the Christmas tree.

"Hmm, oh, they're for Lal!" Luce said happily.

Lal raised an eyebrow, "You got three bags just for me?" she asked her friend.

Luce shook her head and sent Fran to go get the bags, which he did after a slight complaint under his breath in French. "No, these are for the baby." She smiled widely as she handed the presents that were given to her to Lal.

"Honey, you know there's no point in getting it a gift if we don't even know the gender." Reborn said to his wife, tipping his fedora down low and lighting a cigar. The holidays were the only times Luce allowed them to smoke indoors, and even then it had to be a cigar and not a regular cigarette.

Luce smiled either way, "It's nothing that's meant for a certain gender. I made sure to get things that would be neutral." She said as Lal took out the tissue paper with a bored look on her face.

Inside one of the bags was a small little mobile with the seven attributes, inside another bag was a giant stuffed polar bear, and inside the last bag was a set of bottles.

"Well thank you Luce, that was very sweet of you, kora." Colonnello said since Lal probably wasn't going to say thank you.

"I'll just go bring these to the nursery…" Lal said, standing up with slight difficulty.

"Luce, how much did all that cost?" Viper asked her boss, tightening her grip on Mukuro because he wouldn't stay still in her lap.

"It doesn't matter how much it cost," Luce said.

Viper glared at her, "That's it; you aren't allowed to get them anything for the baby shower that I know you're going to throw!" She hissed.

Luce only smiled and looked out the window, "Look kids, it's snowing!" She said, pointing to the snow that was just beginning to fall. "Go put on your jackets and you can all go out to play in the backyard." She said to the kids in an excited whisper.

They nodded, and ran to go get on their heavy jackets and snow boots.

"Whoa, what's with the running of the brats?" Lal asked returning in time to see the kids running towards the back door dressed in their winter jackets.

"It's snowing, so Luce told them they could go play." Fon said as he and Skull began to pick up the wrapping paper and now empty boxes.

"Wanted them to tire them out?" Lal asked.

Luce nodded without shame.

"And that's why you get to watch this one," Lal said, patting her stomach gently.

"Who wants to help me make dinner?" Luce asked once the living room was cleaned up.

Fon offered his services; as per usual he was the only one who enjoyed making Christmas dinner.

"I'd rather not burn the house down," Viper said as she counted the money she had gotten as her gift.

"I'm going outside so I don't have to smell the seven different fish you're making." Lal said, pulling on her boots with difficulty.

"Damn, she has a good excuse this time." Luce cursed under her breath. She'd been trying for years to get Lal to cook with her this time of the year and now that she was pregnant she couldn't stand the smell of fish…which was what was usually served at an Italian Christmas…

* * *

"Eh-hem, before we eat we would all like to say thank you for taking us in!" Mukuro said, speaking for all the adopted children…pretty much all the kids except Aria...

Chrome snuggled into her daddy's chest, "This has been the best year ever!" She said as she hugged him.

"As much as we all hate to admit it, it's been nice having you all here…" Verde of all people said. Fran was in his lap because Viper refused to let him sit on her lap.

"Don't make us regret adopting you all," Lal said, patting her son on the head lightly.

"Kufufu you love us too much," Mukuro said as he stabbed a fish rather violently.

"Whatever brat," They all said as they continued their meal.

* * *

"Oi, Reborn; put your pants back on!" Luce shouted at her husband when he leaned in his seat and un-did his pants buttons.

Reborn groaned and took a generous gulp of his wine, ignoring his wife completely.

"You should know by now that he always takes his pants off after Christmas dinner." Lal said to her friend as she helped clean up the rather large table.

Luce giggled and pats Fran on the head as he ran past with his jacket following shouting, "I'm Kyoya!" in a monotone, causing Kyoya to growl and chases the apple around the house.

"Awe, they're like a real family," Viper cooed as she counted her money. She had come out like a bandit this year! Five grand in cash!

"I can't wait till next year when we have another baby in the house!" Luce sung as she, Lal, and even Viper cleaned up the kitchen.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, I didn't finish this in time for Christmas and up until now my computer didn't have Microsoft Word. I hope you all liked it, and please forgive me because I'm two days late.**


End file.
